


Legends of The Belt

by olicityfan15



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Family, LGBT, Love, M/M, Multi, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: Captain Mick Rory of the Waverider is enjoying a quiet day when all of a sudden a mystery ship shows up in their cargo bay. Are they Friend or foe and what do they want?





	1. Fateful Encounter

2022: The Roci

 

Her body hit the side of the ship with a thud. A low moan escaped from her lips before a set of lips covered hers. Then a hand ran down her side and it felt its way around the curvature of her hips. 

"Well I guess our families are becoming one" Alex said to Naomi from across the hall with a twisted smile. She smiled back and they tried to ignore the heavy breathing going on in the next room over. 

 

 

2207: The Roci

 

"Hey girl it's ok" Alex said as he ran into the room to figure out why all the ships bells and whistles were going off. He was just in his shorts with no top and felt pretty naked but he had a job to do. 

He placed a hand on his arm where Amos's head had been not more that five minutes ago. Though he was still mad because all Amos did when the alarms went off was pushed him out of bed and told him to figure it out. He didn't mind because he hated when anyone else touched his panel but the way he did it was cold and unloving. 

The problem was he couldn't find anything wrong. There was nothing on the map and the ship was fully functional. He wondered if a ship came into visual of the Roci but when he looked at the logs he didn't see anything.

    Naomi walked into the room, gravity boots on but wearing just a T-shirt and a pair of pajama shorts. "Long night" Alex said with a smirk. Naomi just muttered and covered her ears. "Why are the alarms going off?" She asked getting annoyed as the seconds ticked by. She hadn't slept. She had been moving a lot more than usual in her sleep and she didn't feel good and the damn bells were making it worse. "I don't know?" Alex said calmly trying to keep things peaceful. 

    Just as James and Amos made their way to the bridge things went from noisy to bad. Suddenly all the members of the Rocinante were unconsciousness and spread out around the ship. The beeping stopped and silence filled the air as the Rocinante disappeared from where it was docked. 

 

 

2018: The Waverider 

 

    Mick finished the last few words of his newest chapter. He smiled and turned off the typewriter. Ever since Zari had started proof reading and giving him suggestions he had started writing more. 

    The ship was eerily silent. Sara had gone off with Ava for a girls night out, Zari was in her room playing video games with Wally, Nate and Amaya were having date night in Zambezi, Constantine was once again joining in on Gary's D&D group mostly to spend more time with Gary, Rip was at the time bureau with Gideon who now had a human body, and Ray was on a date with Nora Darhk which had to be awkward since her dad, Damian Darhk always accompanied him, leaving him once again all alone. 

    He sighed and got up to lay on the king size bed that was outfitted with flame sheets. Sitting on the edge he looked on the shelf that held his flame gun and his fire totem. Both meant a lot to him for separate reasons. He also looked at the glass case on the other side of his room. There entombed forever was Leonard Snart's freeze ray. He sighed and thought of all the things he never told the others. He also wondered how Lisa was doing and all the things she didn't know. 

    Mick laid down and closed his eyes. He didn't like remembering the painful stuff but Stein told him he should. He missed the old coot. Ever since him and Jax headed back to Central City to live their normal lives, he had started to miss them. He started thinking he should go back as well. 

    Just as he was about to fall asleep the alarm system went off. "Damn machine" Mick growled and headed into the control room. "Hey captain what's going on" Zari said as her and Wally ran in. "Don't know. I was about to sleep when all of a sudden all the bells and whistles sounded. Gideon is with Rip on a date so we are blind" Mick said slipping into the captains seat.

    Scanning the ship on his map he nearly fell out of his seat when he saw what looked like a heat signature of another ship in their cargo hold. "We've got company" Mick said scooping up his Totem and placing it around his neck. Zari smiled at how much he respected the totem and wished Sara could see that. 

    Heading into the cargo bay the three of them saw the ship Mick was talking about and gasped. Mick touched his com and said "hey crew date nights over, we have company" and with that they all waited for reinforcements to arrive.


	2. Decisions made

“It is actually not here” Gideon said as they all looked on in amazement. They had all come back from their night off, most of them cranky until they saw the ship in the bay. 

Mick growled. “What do you mean it isn’t here? We are staring right at it” he said not happy to be contradicted. Gideon sighed and placed her hand near the ship and they all gasped as her hand went right through it. “Guess I can be wrong sometimes” Mick said sheepishly. Gideon chuckled and said “it’s an image brought up by a worm hole in time. Someone on that ship is trying to contact us”. “Then we should help” Ray said quietly. “Let me think on that boy-scout. I mean it could be a trap and it might not be” Mick said as he patted Ray on the head and left the room. The others giggled and head out as well. 

Mick kicked back in the captains chair, a bottle of beer in his hand and closed his eyes. Being captain was fun but tiring. He knew what they had to do but he didn’t like it. He didn’t like walking into the unknown but he knew that they had to see why that ship was contacting them.

Opening his eyes and taking a quick swig from his bottle Mick yelled “hey blonde, get your ass on the phone and contact your not so dead sister and ask her to come help us out. Oh and have her invite ponytail and the man in the green suit. And please stay focused, this is very important”. Mick grinned to himself as he finished and heard Sara groan. After all the years of torment and anti trust she had in him, he was finally getting some payback. 

Arrow Cave

Laurel walked in and smiled as she saw Felicity at her terminal. Laurel wished Felicity wouldn’t work so much but she knew better than to push it. Suddenly her phone beeped. She looked down and it was a text from Sara. 

“Hey Laurel”  
“Hi Sara, how are you”?  
“I’m good, but we need your help”.  
“I am supposed to be dead, how can I help anyone”?  
“Please Laurel just say you’ll come and help”.  
“For you Sara, I would do anything you know that”.  
“Thank you big sis”.  
“I love you Sara and will always be here. Where should we meet”?  
“Meet me in the fields outside Star City and bring Felicity and Oliver”.  
“Alright, see you there”.   
When Sara didn’t respond back, Laurel figured the conversation was over. She put her phone away and sighed. 

Suddenly hands were upon Laurels shoulders. They were strong but loving hands and she leaned back. She could feel the leather of his suit and smiled. Kissing her forehead he said “what’s up Baby, I know that sigh and it can’t mean anything good”. “Sara and the Legends want our help with something. I don’t know what but they want you and Felicity along as well and I don’t like that” Laurel said shaking a bit. Again a soft kiss brushed her forehead. “We don’t mind” Oliver said as he turned her around into a deep kiss.

“Hey don’t leave me out” came Felicity’s voice. Oliver pulled her in, kissing her and the three of them held onto each other. Oliver grinned as he realized he was the luckiest man in the world to have two beautiful wives. 

After what seemed like years, they pulled apart and started planing for their trip with the Waverider. 

Outside of Star City 

Laurel, Felicity and Oliver watched as the Waverider landed in the wide field. Felicity was excited now that she knew what was going on. She had contacted Ray who had sent her all the details. 

“spaceships, other worlds, wormholes, aliens this is going to be awesome. I mean we have mostly seen it all before but I’m usually left out. Now I get to be a part of it. And I get to have my two favorite people with me as I do” she said grinning and kissing each one of them on the lips softly. 

Sara ran over and wrapped her arms around Laurel, every time she saw her she thought of what could’ve been and just had to make sure. Laurel held her sister back tightly. She loved Sara to death and hated every time her little sister left Earth. 

After the sisterly embrace, Sara led them all on board and set them up in a room of their own. As soon as they were strapped in, Mick, along with Gideon and Felicity, started the process of guiding the ship through the wormhole. When they made it all the way through they were staring at a ship with the flight name Rocinante. They got their space equipment, which Gideon was able to fabricate, and started working their way through the very damaged hull of the ship. 

The Rocinante (a few hours earlier)

Alex moaned as he gingerly sat up. It wasn’t the first time they had been thrown around but damn it never stopped hurting. He also wished he had on more than just a pair of shorts. 

He saw the little droplets of blood surrounding him and checked himself for any wounds. He wasn’t bleeding so who was? And then he saw the one sight he didn’t want to see. Amos was buckled into his control panel but he had hit his head due to the impact. 

Unbuckling himself, Alex ran over to the unconscious Amos. “Please be ok” he whispered over and over to himself. After checking for a pulse and finding one he checked the head wound. Thankfully, it wasn’t as bad as he originally thought and got Amos unbuckled and to the med bay. He knew he should look for Naomi and Holden but he couldn’t, no he wouldn’t, leave Amos’s side until he woke up. 

He thought back to what had happened. Nothing was wrong but damn something went wrong. One minute they were all converging on the bridge, only him at a control panel and the next bam, all in different places. 

Alex pulled out his data pad and checked the location. His eyes grew wide as he looked at the screen. When everything went down they were docked at Tyco Station but according to this they were floating in an unknown area of space and the year was also screwed up. It said 2018 but there was no way it could be 2018. Putting his data pad down, he focused his attention back to the sleeping Amos. Laying his head against Amos’s arm, Alex went back to sleep. 

Naomi opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She was in the galley. Thankfully she wasn’t bleeding but she hurt everywhere. She was also in the docking bay. She wanted to figure out more but she was worried about Holden. She called for Holden and followed the sound of his voice when he answered. She found him tangled in sheets and blankets in their quarters. Again he wasn’t bleeding anywhere but was in a lot of pain. 

When Naomi reached him she kissed him deeply, holding onto him like if she let go he would disappear from existence. They headed to the med bay and found a sleeping Amos and Alex who woke up immediately as they entered. 

Just as the Roci’s crew was about to figure out their predicament and before Alex could tell them about the funky date and solar system readings, they heard pounding at the hill of the ship. “Let me up” Amos said as he tried to undo the medical equipment himself but was failing. Alex knew not to fight with him so he did as Amos asked. Amos pulled Alex close to him and the four of them went down to the hull, preparing for whatever may come through. 

Unknown to them though they weren’t the only one aboard the Rocinante. The one who sent the message to the Legends was on there and was going to enjoy the surprise both crews would get from their presence.


End file.
